


Desperate Prayers

by belana



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt: everyone prays in the last moments before the final operation. Prays for different things and in different ways.</p>
<p>Originally written by Сесна С.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Prayers

Everything is set, everyone is ready – for victory or defeat.

All the crucial orders are out, the pilots are in the Jaegers preparing to drift, the Jaegers themselves are gently swaying in the harness systems heading to the last battlefield.

Hercules Hansen is standing on the bridge biting his lip. Tendo touches the dashboard like a professional piano player and is ready to act when needed. Dr. Geiszler hands a handkerchief to Dr. Gottlieb who is getting to his senses after a drift. Everything is ready… Almost.

Pentecost repeats _Pater Noster_ not looking at his drift partner. The Latin words are mixing with English anyway. _Pater noster, qui es in caelis... God, let her live... Sanctificetur nomen tuum... Please take me, not her... Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua... She’s so young! Oh god..._

Chuck doesn’t pray. He hasn’t asked anyone for anything - not even his father - for a very long time. He just closes his eyes, sways with his Jaeger, breathes slowly and pictures both his father and Max who stayed at the base. He wants to imprint them in his mind so they are the last thing he sees. He has no illusions of getting out of this alive.

Raleigh doesn’t remember any prayers. His parents were atheists, and on the base no one had time to teach two youngsters to pray. So now Raleigh shuts his eyes, clenches his fists and whispers, _Let everything work out. Let everyone live. Enough deaths! Let us succeed!_

Mako doesn’t pray to anyone or anything. She counts breaths and concentrates on the absolute emptiness inside. She wants too much, feels too much – now, before the battle, emptiness is preferable.

As it was mentioned before, Hercules Hansen is biting his lip. And occasionally he walks behind Tendo’s back. _That's my son you got there!_ he repeats in his head, but even Hercules Hansen himself is not sure who he’s addressing to.

Tendo Choi is busy keeping an eye on the key figures on several monitors. He has no time to think about matters not related to business at hand or ask heaven for mercy, but one stray thought does cross his mind. _You can do it, guys! You’ll do everything right and return home, I know it_. The guys are the flickering diagrams of Jaegers on the monitors and the complicated graphs of pilots’ vitals.

Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb are not standing or waiting. They’re running away from the place of the last drift as fast as they can. Together. And they’re both thinking about one and the same thing: _oh god, let it not be too late!_

It’s drizzling outside. Time runs through fingers like sea water – heavy and bitter.

No one knows yet which prayers will be answered.


End file.
